


Promise

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes Janet a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler/Timeline: AU. Tenth season.  
> Disclaimer: Stargate is owned by MGM, B.W. and J.G. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made.  
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by goose197.

“Don’t tell me you love me.”

Her face fell. To say Sam was dismayed would be an understatement. She always made it a point to tell Janet she loved her before leaving on a mission. Her eyes watered.

Janet took the blonde’s face in both hands and her gaze bored into those bright blue eyes.

“Don’t tell me you love me until after you come back.” Tears welled in her eyes. “And you damn well better come back, or else I’m going to be pissed off and haunt you through eternity! Promise me, you’ll come back, Sam!”

“I promise, Janet. I’ll come back.”

It was a promise that both of them knew she couldn’t really make, and probably wouldn’t be able to keep. SG-1 was going on a mission that was, for intents and purposes, a suicide mission in an effort to take out Adria, the leader of the Ori. No one was expecting them to live even if the mission was a success.

Sam pulled Janet into her arms and held her as close as Janet’s swollen belly allowed. “I will come back… and in time to see our daughter born.”

Janet wiped the tears from her face when they parted.

“I have to go.”

“I know. I’ll be here waiting for you.”

From the briefing room, Janet watched her wife walk up the ramp and through the gate. “I love you, Sam,” she whispered.

~~~

Four days later, what was left of SG-1 returned. The price paid for the success of the mission had indeed been steep. Colonel O’Neill and Daniel Jackson were both dead. Teal’c barely survived severe burns that left him heavily scarred. And Sam… Well, it didn’t matter that she couldn’t walk. She’d kept her promise to Janet and was able to hold their daughter in her arms.

FIN


End file.
